Talshyar
The Talshyar was an independent faction of the Antrixian Commonwealth that was concerned with only protecting the overall interests of the Commonwealth and those aligned with the true governing powers of the Antrixian Landsting. The organization was officially non-existent and operated autonomously from the rest of the Commonwealth agencies. Their claim was only to protect the security interests of Antrixies and the other worlds of the Commonwealth. History Following the War of Shadows in 20,870 BBY, a joint council of Jinsai, Antrixian military leaders, Knyden defenders, and Herras military agents met to determine the fate of the nefarious Dreadlords. While it was determined by the Jinsai Gai’din that the Dreadlords posed a threat, either dead or alive, the general consensus was that there had to be a longstanding solution to the problem. Lord Anduin Damodred, in conjunction with the leader of the Jenn Jinsai, proposed a secret prison be constructed, interring the Dreadlords within. Prior to their imprisonment, each Dreadlord would be placed into deep stasis and guarded by Jinsai Gai’dins until the process was complete. This was known as the Guardian Operation. Fear of further support for the Dreadlords kept information on this plan classified. Select few knew of it and only a handful actually possessed knowledge of the details associated with the planned prison. Damodred knew that if the information leaked, it could throw his people back into a conflict that would jeopardize the Maridis and Relkan Sectors again. By the time that the Guardian facility was completed on the terrestrial moon known as Shadowmoon, Anduin had gathered together a small contingent of individuals that acted as intelligence, counter-intelligence, and security for the Guardian Operation. Since the knowledge of the facility and it’s purpose were limited to the Jenn Jinsai, along with few others, Anduin mixed his supporters among those who knew to watch for security issues. With the Jenn’s help, the operation was successfully kept quiet and any concerns were discreetly dealt with. By 20,832 BBY, Anduin Damodred’s legacy was the formalization of the secret organization named the Talshyar or Tal’shyar(lit: Secret Watchers in the Antrixian Old Tongue.) The Talshyar began as a autonomous group of individuals constantly watching the Commonwealth and it’s interests in order to act and defend those interests as needed. Over the next twenty thousand years, the Talshyar were the secret information gatherers, counter-espionage agents, and quiet defenders of the Commonwealth. The Talshyar also maintained discreet and secret operations of the Guardian facility down through the years, making sure it disappeared into legend. The Talshyar were responsible for uncovering the information about a fragment of the Dreadlords’ forces journeying into the Unknown Regions. This information was passed onto the Jenn clan, which initiated the exodus of the Jenn into the Unknown Regions in an attempt to locate, defend, and if necessary, exterminate the Dreadlord forces. Resurfacing :"They are no more than myth and rumor. If the Talshyar exist, they move in the shadows, disguised as something we'd never suspect. They never carry a rank or any identifying marks. They exist in secret and work in anonymity. They claim to be our best and only line of defense against the shadows that the Jinsai hunt. They are the Talshyar." :-Admiral Atticus Tyrell By the final years of the Republic, the Talshyar were nothing more than a legend and rumor, used to scare children in bedtime stories, much the same way the Dreadlords were. Their reputation and the myth that surrounded the group were usually considered nothing more than old wives’ tales. The Landsting and the High Lord’s small council had literally no knowledge or contact with anyone from the Talshyar. The rise of Senator Palpatine in the Republic Senate eventually awoke the Talshyar out of it’s slumber in the shadows, but like many, it was too late before anything could be done. With the deep woven secret plotting of the Sith Order, the Talshyar, along with the Commonwealth, were taken by surprise when Palpatine was revealed to be a Sith Lord that had quietly manipulated events in order to topple the Jedi and the Republic. Unfortunately, the Talshyar were unable to effectively act to prevent the Occupation of the Commonwealth or the assassination of Artur Strykia. The chaos of the Imperial Occupation of the Commonwealth sent the Talshyar, what few agents remained, scrambling to try and stabilize the situation. The rapid change from the Republic to the Empire didn’t give the Talshyar any opportunities either. Over the course of the next few years, the Talshyar awoke and slowly began weaving subtle plans in an attempt to restore the sovereignty of the Commonwealth. Perhaps the most intricate of their plans was the leak of information and subtle manipulation of Imperial agents into instigating the plan to create the clones of the Strykia twins. The Talshyar also managed to influence and infiltrate the plans set in motion by the Emperor’s Eyes, Lord Rhakyhl. By 2 ABY, the Talshyar had begun helping set in motion plans to oust the Empire from the Commonwealth. By providing intelligence to the Antrixian Resistance, the Talshyar were able to secretly begin setting up House Strykia for it’s return to Antrixies. The discovery of the derelict facility that was known as Eidolon Station was originally a Talshyar discovery, which was then fed to the Resistance. The Talshyar also helped spread dissent into the Imperial ranks with one of it’s top agents, Verys, working closely with the High Inquisitor, Lady Danara. In 3 ABY, the Talshyar opted to recruit a new agent into their ranks, looking for a new approach to further their agendas. Following the kidnapping of Davin Strykia from Antrixies, the Talshyar deemed it vital to attempt to recruit one of the members of Lord Graydon Strykia’s entourage. Careful study and examination revealed the most likely candidate to be Cassandra Morgan, also known as CJ Morgan. By utilizing information of her family history, past involvements, relationship to Strykia, and her skill set and abilities, the Talshyar deemed CJ as the most potential candidate for recruiting. The initial plan called for modeling CJ as an operative in much the same way that her mother served the Rebel Alliance. By tapping into knowledge of her mother’s celebrity and covert operations, along with the knowledge of her potential talents, the Talshyar set in motion a plot to recruit Morgan. They quickly recruited individuals as part of the plan and then set it in motion. Utilizing Joey Bindel and Decka Recordings, the Talshyar hoped to convince her through secret and subtle manipulation, to join their ranks. Organization and Tactics Luther Santagar, a high-ranking member of the Talshyar, claimed that the organization dealt with threats to the Commonwealth that others did not even realize existed and that jeopardized the Commonwealth's very survival. The Talshyar’s actions were autonomous and its existence was neither acknowledged nor denied by high ranking members of the Antrixian Defense Force or the Antrixian Landsting. Those found guilty of posing a security threat to the Commonwealth were dealt with quietly, as Santagar once explained. The Talshyar was not accountable to anyone; it did not submit reports to anyone or ask approval for specific operations. As such, it has been described as having granted itself the powers of "judge, jury, and executioner." Under the Talshyar’s credo, to save lives, the ends always justified the means and its operatives were not afraid to bend the rules if the situation warranted it. Tashyna Draydess once compared the Talshyar to the Galactic Empire’s Special Intelligence branch or the Rebel Alliance’s Bothan Spynet. The Talshyar had no known physical headquarters or base of operations. A select few were chosen to carry widespread knowledge of their operations. Recruitment of new agents had to be done in secret. One method that the Talshyar used to accomplish that involved kidnapping potential agents and testing their loyalty. The Talshyar did not limit recruitment to species from just the Commonwealth either as there were humans and others working as agents within the organization. The Talshyar’s recruitment policy did not allow agents to officially retire from duty, and agents who had long since moved on from the agency could be called upon at any time to carry out a mission. Category:Organizations